This invention relates to a method of fixturing a plurality of dissimilar articles for example during the manufacture of aerofoil components for a gas turbine engine. Particularly a reference feature is formed on each article to provide a reference datum for precision manufacturing of the article. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0107181.